Sibling Conflict
by Allyson
Summary: Evy and Jonathon disagree over Alex. Set after the Mummy 2


_The Mummy_ – Sibling Conflict.

By Allyson.

(A/N – I don't own any characters from _The Mummy_)

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Jonathon!" Evy's shriek of disappointment startled the older man. "What have you done?"

Silence descended across the room like a damp blanket, punctuated by the occasional raspy cough from Jonathon. His sister, Evelyn O'Connell, had entered the library in hopes for reading one of the new history books that her husband, Rick, had bought her for her last birthday, in peace and quiet. Instead, she had entered the room to find the library in chaos. Rick's writing desk had been pulled into the centre of the room and a rug had been draped over it, disturbing everything on its surface. Books, half-made booby traps and mousetraps, and toys were strewn around the makeshift tent. Her eight-year-old son, Alex, complete with cowboy hat and plastic guns, and her older brother, Jonathon Carnahan, froze in the middle of their battle for the last piece of chocolate cake which sat safely hidden inside the tent.

"Hello, Mum," smiled Alex, innocently, "We're playing cowboys, do you want to play?"

Jonathon smiled weakly as he stood in front of the desk in a vain attempt to hide it. "Evy, we'll tidy everything away before dinner," he promised, in an attempt to defuse the situation.

"Jonathon, what did I tell you?" asked Evy, as she made a start of picking up her precious books. "No playing in the library. You're not even supposed to be out of bed. I don't want Alex catching your chest infection."

"I'm feeling much better," protested Jonathon, trying to stifle a treacherous cough.

"But Mum I was bored," Alex complained, talking over his Uncle's throat clearing. "Besides, Uncle Jon says you can't catch a chest infection from another person."

Evy glared at her brother, allowing the books and toys she held in her arms to drop onto a nearby armchair. "Alex, I told you not to disturb your Uncle."

Alex's face dropped in disappointment as he realized he was going to get into trouble. Pulling off his cowboy hat, he murmured, "I'm sorry."

"Evy, it's not Alex's fault," Jonathon said, feeling terrible that his nephew was being blamed. "It was my idea to do something. I was bored of being shut away in my room. Alex had nothing to do."

"Then he should have told me and he could have helped me in the kitchen," Evy replied, ignoring the disgusted look Alex pulled. "Now, Alex, please go to your room. I need to speak to your Uncle."

Reluctantly, Alex left the room with a last apologetic look towards Jonathon. Silence once again filled the room, as Evy stared at her brother in disapproval.

"I'm sorry, Evy," Jonathon started to apologize before he was overtaken by a coughing fit that made his chest ache.

The coughing fit seemed to fuel Evy's anger as she sighed in frustration.

"Why don't you ever do what you're told?" she asked him. "I asked you to keep away from Alex while you weren't feeling well so that you'd be able to rest and get better."

"I said I was sorry," repeated Jonathon, as he helped to pick up some of the toys from off the floor. He winced as one of the booby traps snapped closed on his hand, the elastic band snapping his skin. "I guess I just didn't think -"

"That's the problem, Jonathon," replied Evy, snatching the trap out of his hands. "You never think about anything but where your next shot of Bourbon's going to come from."

Jonathon looked hurt at her barb. "You know that's not true," he denied, his voice wounded. "I know I'm not the most reliable person in the world but I'm doing my best to be a good Uncle to Alex."

"Well, maybe your best isn't good enough," responded Evy, heatedly. "Jonathon you need to be more responsible. It doesn't help that every time Rick and I tell Alex not to do something, you come along and do exactly what we said not to do. I need you to work with me not against me."

"I'm not working against you," protested Jonathon, shocked. "Alex is still a child and after everything that happened at Hamunaptra and with Imhotep don't you think he deserves to still have fun? He's seen far too much for an eight-year-old boy – not to mention your death. He's growing up so fast, would it hurt that he still acted like an eight-year-old boy for a little while longer?"

"Alex still has to be responsible and you're not helping," Evy told him, sternly.

Jonathon gaped at her, lost for words. He tried not to show how hurt he was.

"Fine," he responded, stiffly, forcing the words out over the lump in his throat. "I'll do as you say. I'll keep away from Alex until my cough clears up. No more encouraging him to have fun."

"I think that's best," agreed Evy, nodding, though she suddenly felt less sure of herself. "Where are you going?"

Jonathon walked passed her, grabbing his coat that was hanging up on the rack next to the door. "Out," he called out, leaving through the front door despite the rain that blew at him.

"But, Jonathon, it's raining!" protested Evy. "You're not well enough to go out."

Jonathon ignored her and slammed the door behind him.

"Don't you think you were too harsh with him?"

Her husband's voice startled Evy and she span around to find him sitting on the bottom step of the stairs. He'd obviously heard everything the two siblings had said. She sighed as she thought back on what she had said to her brother. Her face blanched as she realized how mean she had been.

Sinking down on the step next to her husband, she confessed, "I over-reacted didn't I?" When Rick nodded, she groaned in despair, "Oh, Rick, what have I done?"

"Basically, you've told Jonathon he's a terrible Uncle," replied Rick, in his blunt honest way. "Despite his own behaviour, Jonathon dotes on Alex, you know he does. He never deliberately gets Alex into trouble. Our son has a wonderful knack of finding trouble on his own."

"I know," murmured Evy, feeling sick to the stomach.

"Why did you over-react?" asked Rick, curiously. "Jonathon's cough is getting better and spending time with Alex has probably helped."

"I don't know," confessed Evy. "I don't know why I over-reacted. Jonathon's always managed to wind me up and it's never bothered me before. I just don't want Alex to grow up like Jonathon. I want him to have a job he loves – to do something with his life."

"Jonathon's life isn't that bad," said Rick, ignoring the look Evy gave him. "He's got us and Alex to keep him company. You know he told me once that he drank to forget how badly he'd wasted his life after he no longer had to look after you. He helped to bring you up after your parents died and once you had grown up enough to look after yourself; I guess he didn't know what to do with himself."

Evy nodded slowly as she remembered her childhood. "He was always there when I needed him. Even helped to get me my job at the museum. He never seemed to grow up though."

"Everyone has their own ways of dealing with life," Rick said, thinking back to his own past. Shaking himself out of his gloomy thoughts, he added, "And Jonathon's right. Alex needs to be a child while he still has the chance. He can be responsible when he's older."

"I'm a terrible sister," moaned Evy to herself, as she allowed Rick to hug her.

"No, you're just an over-protective mother," corrected Rick. "And I wouldn't change you for the world."

Evelyn smiled, feeling slightly better. "I'll apologize to Jonathon when he comes home."

"Mum?" Alex's voice from the top of the stairs broke into their conversation. Turning, Evy and Rick found Alex looking down on them, his eyes shining with worry. "Where's Uncle Jon?"

"He's gone out for a walk," Rick replied, gesturing for Alex to join them. Slowly his son walked down the stairs. "He'll be home soon."

"It really wasn't his fault we were playing in the library," Alex insisted. "It was my idea, honestly. You're not mad with him, are you?"

"No, sweetie, I'm not angry with him anymore," promised Evy, giving him a hug.

"Good," smiled Alex, pulling out of her hug. "I don't like it when you and Uncle Jon argue."

"Neither do I," she agreed.

- - -

The clock in the hall chimed seven and both Evelyn and Alex looked at it uneasily. Jonathon had not returned home for dinner and he still had not shown up. Evy felt terrible that she had driven him out of their home with her cruel words and into the rain. He was probably still in a seedy bar somewhere in town. Though Rick had repeatedly tried to comfort his wife and son that Jonathon was fine and would return when he was ready, his own concern had forced him to take a trip into town to find him. He didn't need to go far to find him.

Jonathon had stormed out of the house hours earlier without noticing the downpour of rain he walked in. His anger and resentment of Evelyn's words had faded with each step he took. By the time he had arrived in town doubt had settled in. Was he a bad Uncle to Alex? Was he seen as irresponsible with his carefree lifestyle and love of alcohol? Thinking back to the time he spent with Alex, Jonathon couldn't think of anyway he had positively influenced his nephew, unless playing poker for chocolate at the age of five counted. Probably not. Why had O'Connell and Evy put up with him for so log?

Realizing in his rush to leave the house he had forgotten to pick up his wallet, Jonathon found himself wondering around the outskirts of town aimlessly. He was soaked to the bone for walking in the rain and freezing cold, but he didn't care. His chest rattled and wheezed like a dying engine and his wracking cough was becoming worse. The thought of the 'I-told-you-so' lecture he would receive from his sister made Jonathon feel even more miserable. Realizing he'd missed dinner, he slowly made his way back to the manor in hopes that he could sneak in, unnoticed.

He was almost at the gates leading up to the manor's driveway when he realized he wasn't alone. A shadow detached itself from the darkened stone wall and glided towards Jonathon. Jonathon turned in time to be grabbed by the throat and thrust into the wall behind him. Choking, he scrabbled to loosen the tightening grip, managing to kick out at his attacker. Instead of buckling, his attacker punched Jonathon in the stomach before pulling out a flick knife.

"Money, valuables, now!" the attacker demanded in a deep Cockney accent.

"I – don't –"Jonathon tried to choke out despite the knife threatening him and the black spots forming in front of his eyes.

"Don't lie to me!" his attacker shook him roughly, banging his head hard against the stone and placing the blade of the knife at the base of Jonathon's left ear. "I will kill you."

Jonathon didn't respond as he desperately tried to stay conscious.

"I don't think so."

The sudden American voice startled Jonathon's attacker, causing the man to loosen his grip on Jonathon and spin around in surprise. His jaw connected with Rick O'Connell's fist and he fell sprawling to the ground, out cold. Jonathon slid bonelessly to the ground in a crumpled heap before Rick could reach him. Rushing to his brother-in-law's side, Rick was relieved to find that Jonathon was still breathing yet unconscious and had only suffered some bumps and bruises.

"How is it trouble always find you, Jonathon?" muttered Rick, rhetorically, as he hoisted the other man over his shoulder and carried him back into the house.

- - - - - - - - --

Jonathon awoke with a horrendous coughing fit that that threatened to throw up his lungs. Unable to breathe, he felt two pairs of hands pull him into a sitting position and place cushions behind him to make him more comfortable. Looking around in confusion, Jonathon found three pairs of eyes staring at him in concern, from where he lay on the sofa in the library.

"Uncle Jon!" exclaimed Alex, in relief, throwing his arms around his Uncle's neck.

Jonathon winced as Alex leaned on his bruised stomach and aching chest but returned the hug without complaint.

"How are you feeling?" asked Rick, handing him a glass of water.

"I've been better, thanks," replied Jonathon, accepting the drink. On seeing Alex's worried look, he added, "I'll be okay."

"Jonathon, I'm so sorry," apologized Evy, from where she sat next to him on the sofa. "I never meant to get angry with you. You're a wonderful Uncle to Alex and I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"I'm sorry too, old mum," responded Jonathon, looking seriously at his sister. "From now on I'll try to be more responsible around Alex. I won't interfere with anything. In fact, maybe if I were to move out of the house it would be better for –"

"Uncle Jon! No! You can't," protested Alex, distraught, pulling away from his Uncle.

"Jonathon!" responded Evy, shocked. "Don't be ridiculous, you can't leave. I won't let you. What would I do without you?"

"Life would be quieter without you," smirked Rick. "But then we'd spend more time worry about where you were – so, you're staying here. No argument."

Evy reached over to hug her brother. "Please don't leave me, Jonathon," she murmured into his ear, so that only he could hear her. "I need my big brother and Alex needs his Uncle."

"If you're sure," responded Jonathon, feeling much better than he had before he'd left the house earlier. When Evy nodded, he continued, "Then I'll stay."

Alex hugged both his Uncle and Mum in relief. Another coughing fit broke the trio apart and with a sinking feeling, Jonathon recognized the 'I-told-you-so' look on his sister's face.

"This is why you shouldn't have gone out in the rain," Evy told him, standing up and pulling him to his feet. She steadied him as he swayed and gently guided him in the direction of the stairs. "Now, you've made yourself ill again. Come on, its dry clothes, medication and bed for you."

As Evy lead Jonathon upstairs, he looked back at Rick and Alex beseechingly. "Err . . . chaps-?"

Rick saluted him with a smirk and Alex grinned cheekily before they both scurried away, leaving Jonathon to his fate.

The End.


End file.
